


Lucas' Steps To Confess and What To Do When All Doesn't Go According To Plan

by injunoir



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Yukhei is a sweet boy, this was made for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24193261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/injunoir/pseuds/injunoir
Summary: Lucas is ready to confess to Xiaojun but it doesn't go according to what he pictured.
Relationships: Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	Lucas' Steps To Confess and What To Do When All Doesn't Go According To Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! This is just a nice funny fic i wanted to write out so please enjoy!!!

“Wait, _what_? You’re joking right?”

This wasn’t what was supposed to happen. Lucas had the whole thing planned out in his head, but as he stared at Xiaojun in shock, he realized he hadn’t thought out _everything._

Xiaojun bites back a chuckle, “You heard me.”

You see, Lucas’s plan was quite simple, really.

1\. Write it down.  
2\. Edit it.  
3\. Practice in front of a mirror until too embarrassed to continue.  
4\. Ask Xiaojun to hang out.  
5\. Xiaojun says yes   
6\. Must mentally and emotionally prepare.  
7\. Meet up and recite what was practiced (as seen in step 3).  
8\. Rejection  
9\. Go home and cry over it  
10\. Try to convince Xiaojun to keep friendship next day.

Maybe it wasn’t a very _solid_ plan, but it was a plan!

All steps were followed smoothly (except for the added crying session he had after step 3, but that wasn’t important) until he reached step 7. He must admit, it took him about three minutes to just say hello, and an additional four minutes to excuse himself to the bathroom to cry the little courage he had away, but he did it! He might’ve cried the little courage he had, but hey! He was still going to force himself to do it because he also didn’t want to keep being a sad and hopeless loser.

But as he prepared himself, little nosey Xiaojun couldn't help himself but to grab the slip of paper Lucas had been clutching onto so tightly and accidently left on his counter. No one could blame him, Xiaojun had always let curiosity get the best of him.

Okay, yeah, maybe Lucas hadn’t exactly told Xiaojun himself _but_ he knows now so Lucas takes it as a win!

His foolproof (not really) plan had been going perfectly until steps 7 and 8. He didn’t exactly get to announce what he’d practice, but it was out and he felt a bit relieved he wouldn’t be telling it himself.

If he was honest, he would’ve cried—but everyone knew that. If he were to be even _more_ honest, he’d say the alternate turn the situation took almost made him wet himself (and _not_ in a sexy way—as commented by his regretful best friend Hendery).

Lucas will admit he wanted to have a big and elaborate confession, but he knew Xiaojun didn’t like anything that way. He liked things to be done quietly, private, and not over exaggerated as Lucas had wanted. Lucas didn’t mind at all. He wanted to give Xiaojun the confession of a lifetime, but also one that didn't overwhelm him.

Which was why Lucas decided that in the comfort of Xiaojun’s home; it was a wonderful place to confess. His home was a place where Xiaojun felt comfortable, it was _private_ , and they wouldn't be interrupted.

Though most of the planning Lucas made went down the drain, he now had to face the situation at hand.

Xiaojun read his confession. Xiaojun responded to his confession.

If we take a moment to look back at Lucas’ plan, we have to make corrections for it to fit Lucas’ situation. So, he sits there dumbfounded, running through his plan in his head and makes corrections as time passes.

~~  
~~

8\. Rejection

~~  
~~

He crossed that out while Xiaojun spoke when he walked in.

Let's rewind.

Lucas looked at himself in the mirror, nodding to himself with determination written over his face.

“I _got_ this,” he whispers and grins.

He walked out, confidently (read: kind of hesitant, a bit slow to give him more time till he got back into the kitchen) striding over until his eyes landed on Xiaojun.

Xiaojun – who sat in shock – was reading the familiar paper Lucas once had clutched in hand before he'd gone to the bathroom. His smile dropped and eyes widened as Xiaojun looked up at him.

“ _“Voice of an Angel who walks on earth without wings?”_ ” Xiaojun teases.

Lucas awkwardly laughs instead of saying anything, gulping nervously as he avoided Xiaojun's gaze.

“Wouldn't that be just a human?” Xiaojun asks, smiling widely.

Lucas melts.

_You have the most beautiful smile that anyone could have_ , he wants to say, “I guess so,” he stutters out instead.

“Since last year?” Xiaojun asked softly, Lucas’ face turning red as he sheepishly nodded, “Hmm that's cute.”

“What?” Lucas couldn't believe his ears – could you blame him?

“I like you, too.”

Looking back at it now, Lucas was now _completely_ positive he was going to wet himself – still _not_ the sexy way to Yangyang’s dismay.

He didn't know how to respond. He was stumped. He really should've considered other options when making his plan. But he was so _sure_ Xiaojun was not ‘in like’ with him. Yet, now that knew he _was_ , he didn't know how to feel or react or even _respond_. It was like he malfunctioned completely.

“Yukhei,” Xiaojun says, his brow raised in clear amusement.

“Yes.”

“Yes what?” Xiaojun holds back a laugh as Lucas starts to compose himself and return to reality.

“Um. I don't know what to do. This- you liking me back wasn't in the um 10 steps I made.”

Xiaojun let's out a small giggle, “The 10 steps? Yukhei you're so cute. Come on. What are you going to do now that you know I like you back?”

Lucas flushes red. He isn't sure. Should he ask him to be his boyfriend then? What if Xiaojun wants to go on some dates first and _then_ become boyfriends? Or, what if Xiaojun doesn't _want_ to put a label on it? Should he just…say thank you? But why would he say thank you? No, he shouldn't do that because that would be stupid. Yukhei isn't stupid. Maybe now he's just overthinking everything. He definitely is. Xiaojun is raising a brow in suspicion, he should give an answer or ask a question.

“Um. What are _you_ gonna do?” Lucas asks in return and Xiaojun rolls his eyes playfully.

“Yukhei don’t be so nervous. It’s just me. I like you and you like me. Be my boyfriend. Quit overthinking it.”

“Oh wow.” Lucas gasps. “So it was that easy? I don't mean to say that _you_ are easy. I meant, like, you didn’t want me to take you on a date first before asking you? Or, like, you _did_ want to label it? I didn’t wanna put you in a position where you felt uncomfortable or even-”

He’s cut off by Xiaojun. His mouth. It wasn’t a ‘shut up’ or even an interruptance. No. Xiaojun. Was. Kissing. Him. By the time his mind processed the action, Xiaojun had pulled away with a faint blush and a grin on his face. Lucas remained awestruck and nodded.

“Wow. You know, they're what I imagined but also not what I imagined. Does that make sense? Wow. So, like, you're my boyfriend now right? For real? No take backs? No sike?”

Xiaojun snorts and grabs Lucas’ hand and intertwines them.

“No take backs, no sike, no dream. We're dating now.”

“Wow.”

“Okay, but say wow _one more time_ and we're breaking up.”

Lucas gasps, “ _Huh_? But it's been like- a _minute_? Wo- wait- no- I'm sorry! It was coming out. Please don't dump me.”

“Yukhei, calm down I was joking.” Xiaojun chuckles while squishing his cheek. “So, you gonna tell me about those 10 steps now?”

Lucas flushes in embarrassment.


End file.
